The present invention relates to a remote operator for manipulating a toggle; more particularly, the present invention relates to a self-adjusting remote operator for the door of an electrical enclosure which will align itself over a circuit breaker toggle. In order to provide a circuit breaker panel useable in an environment containing flammable vapors, the arc producing circuit breakers must be enclosed within an explosion-proof enclosure. Explosion proof enclosures provide a measure of safety by creating a barrier between flaming gases and the personnel operating the circuit breakers. The enclosures can also provide the security function of denying direct access to the "ON-OFF" toggle located on the circuit breaker.
A remote operating device is typically used to penetrate the enclosure wall and engage the circuit breaker operator. Usually, the position of the circuit breaker requires this operator to be located in the door of the enclosure. Prior art remote operators have certain limitations. For example, during product assembly, installation and maintenance, the door must be opened and the remote operator disengaged with the circuit breaker in either the "ON" or "OFF" position. Reclosing the door with a misaligned operator can damage the operator and breaker or prevent the operator from engaging the breaker toggle, leaving the circuit breaker in operable.
Typically misalignment is remedied by painstakingly guiding the operator onto the toggle as the door closes. Additional adjustment is required to compensate for height variations of the circuit breaker and to position the operator in correct relation to the toggle. These tasks are performed blind, requiring the person making the adjustment to do so with the enclosure door closed, not seeing how the operator mates with the toggle.
There is a need therefore, for a self adjusting, remote operator for an enclosure that will align itself over a breaker toggle as the enclosure door is closed. There is a further need therefore, for a remote operator which will compensate for various distances between the enclosure door and the breaker.